Chat Craze
by Skykittykat
Summary: What would happen if all the Twilight characters got their own AIM chat accounts? How much Pandemonium and hilarity would ensue? A humorous one shot set right before Breaking Dawn and with a ton of giggles thrown in. It's better than I make it sound...
1. Argumenative

**Disclaimer: …ZzZzZzZzZz… -Mmm-rolls over- Yay. I own everything related to Twilight… :)**** Ahhh… -sits bolt upright- Oh… No I don't… Just another dream… -sigh-**

**

* * *

**

**Chat list:**

_**0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 – Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**_

_**xxHis_Heroinxx – Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan**_

_**XHyperxxvisionX – Alice Brandon Cullen**_

_**:Truly Emotional: - Jasper Whitlock Hale**_

_**=BarbieDoll= - Rosalie Lillian Hale**_

_**MuscleBuff213 – Emmett McCarty Cullen**_

_**\/RunsWithWolves\/ - Jacob Black**_

_**

* * *

**_

\/RunsWithWolves\/_ has logged on._

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 _has logged on._

_\/RunsWithWolves\/_ - Hello _leech…_

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – What do you want mutt?

_\/RunsWithWolves\/_ - Oh I was just _imagining_ some things.

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – What are you talking about? … Pup… O… M… G… Must you shout your thoughts at me from across the town? You sicko! -horror-twitch-

\/_RunsWithWolves\/ _- What you don't like my little fantasies of me and your _future wife_…?

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – No I do not! Now keep them to yourself! Especially the… *twitch*gag* Doggy style ones.

_\/RunsWithWolves\/_ - *innocent puppy eyes* I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what you talking about… *smiles*

xxHis_Heroinxx _has logged on._

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – What are you guys up to in here? *looks at above text* Ohmygod… Edward, what are you guys talking about? Is it me or do you have another future wife I don't know about?! 0.0

_\/RunsWithWolves\/_ - Oh… Oops… Um… Hey Bella! What's up? . .

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – Bella. Honey. Sweetheart… This isn't what it looks like. You know you're my only one, I was just trying to shut the mutt up. ^o^'

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Hey Jacob. Not much You? You know I'm just kidding Edward. And don't call Jake a mutt. He's my friend! -Huggles Jake protectively-

_\/RunsWithWolves\/_ - -snuggles Bella- Yeah Eddie. Don't bully me! :P

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ - … -_-* Don't milk it wolf…

MuscleBuff213_ has logged on._

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Emmy!! –tackle glomps- What's up?

_MuscleBuff213_ – -sob- Belllaaaaa!!!! Rose is being mean to me!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wahhhh!!!!

_\/RunsWithWolves\/_ - Ummm… Err… Wow. Awkward… I… Gotta go. See ya Bells… _leeches_…

\/RunsWithWolves\/ _has logged off._

_MuscleBuff213_ – Thank goodness the mutt is gone. One sentence and I was getting sick of him.

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Don't be mean Emmett! He's my _friend! _

_MuscleBuff213_ – Okay, sorry Bella!

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – I'm ignoring all of this…

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – You shouldn't be

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – Sorry love. I just wanted him gone.

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Riiiiggghhhttttt…….

_MuscleBuff213_ – New subject please! I'm getting bored just reading this!

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Okay…like what?

_MuscleBuff213_ – Rose was being mean to me!!!

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Um, why?

_MuscleBuff213_ – I kinda rather not say…

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – Yeah. I could hear her yelling at him. He had to abandon his comp and take the lap top out into the forest so she didn't try to kill him again… **snickers**

XHyperxxvisionX_ has logged on._

_XHyperxxvisionX_ – Hey guys!!!

xxHis_Heroinxx – Hey Alice! Um, by any chance could you tell us what's up with Emmett?

_XHyperxxvisionX_ – Uh…lol. Yeah, he kinda… Erm… Well Rose is getting on now. I think it'll be better if she just tells you instead. Lol. *cracks up*

_=BarbieDoll= _has logged on.

_MuscleBuff213_ – Ermm… Hi Rosie. You still mad?

_XHyperxxvisionX_ – Bella wants to know why your mad at him Rose. Lol.

_:True Emotional:_ has logged on

_XHyperxxvisionX_ – Jazzy!!! You know if it's me you wanted to talk to, I'm sitting on our couch right next to you…

_:True Emotional:_ - Oh I know Sweetie but I wanted to talk to everyone else too. So how are you guys?

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – Just discussing what Emmett was doing to get Rose mad.

_MuscleBuff213_ – NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_=BarbieDoll= _- Everyone deserves to know Em.

_MuscleBuff213_ – No, it's nothing bad…I just…

_=BarbieDoll= _- Uh huh, sure it isn't.

_:True Emotional:_ - Em's emotions are so strong I can feel them from here!

xxHis_Heroinxx – Just by listening to this I can tell something interesting went on! Spill it Emmett!

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – Em's freakin out… :P

_XHyperxxvisionX_ – Sheesh, you all are curious what happened. I already know here!!! Hellooo!?!?!

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Not all of us are physic Alice, don't rub it in.

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__ 0_- I know what happened. I can read her mind, duh!

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Still, rubbing it in!!! I'm only _human!!!!!_

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__ 0_ – Bella! We've already discussed this! No is the final answer! I'm not changing you!!!

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Yes!!! You are!!!

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__ 0_ – No Bella! I'm not!!!

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Yes Edward! You will eventually! Why not now???

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__ 0_ – No! How many times do I have to tell you!?!?!

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – YES!!!

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

_XHyperxxvisionX_ - ……

_:True Emotional:_ - ……

_MuscleBuff213_ - …um…..no comment….

_=BarbieDoll= _- A lover's tiff! How adorable! :)

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – So NOT adorable! Now this isn't cute, this is a critical discussion!

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Change me NOW!!!!

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – Are you kidding me!?!? I can't just do that!

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Yes you can and you will!!!

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – But…..

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – NOW!!!!!!

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ - *gulp*

_XHyperxxvisionX_ – I've seen it Edward. She'll be on of us soon…

_:True Emotional:_ - Wait, Bella, are you sure about this?

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – YESSSSS!!!!!!!! I WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE NOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!

_=BarbieDoll= _- Psssh, let her Ed

_MuscleBuff213_ – A 'lil vampy sis! Yah!

_0__Musical-Masterpiece__0_ – Bella. My room. Now.

_xxHis_Heroinxx_ – Yay! I'm gonna Sparkle in the Sunlight!!! *squeee*

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 _has logged off._

xxHis_Heroinxx _has logged off._

_=BarbieDoll= _- You know what? I'm off. Em. Get to our room now, we have stuff to finish.

=BarbieDoll= _has logged off._

_MuscleBuff213_ – Great…

_:True Emotional:_ - See ya Em.

_XHyperxxvisionX_ – Good luck! ;)

MuscleBuff213 _has logged off._

_:True Emotional:_ - Great it's just us, right?

_XHyperxxvisionX_ – Yep. I'm still right next to you, you know?

_:True Emotional:_ Uh huh. I can think of some other things we could be doing right now.

_XHyperxxvisionX_ – Me too. Let's go.

XHyperxxvisionX _has logged off._

:True Emotional: _has logged off._

_

* * *

_

**A.N.: This is my first ever one shot and if I get enough good reviews I may two-shot or more of it. The second would reveal just why Rosalie was mad at Emmett. So if you enjoyed it please read and review. Thanks! ^^ Oh and lots of luffs and tackle hugs to my awesomesauce Beta reader/co writer for this story, TheBetaFish!!! Check her out on here. She's uber talented! ^^ Thankies!**


	2. Wolfy Fun and Emmett's Troubles

**Disclaimer: Mwahahahaha!!!! One Day! One Day Edward and all the other Twilight characters shall be mine! Unfortunately… that day is not today so I own none of them. Just you wait though. I will get them eventually.**

**A/N: All right you guys asked for it. Chat Craze is back with chapter two in its immense craziness (lot's more wolfy action this time, as well we have three new add in on the character list). I will continue this story for as long as you want me to of course. This Chapter is dedicated to **_**Da Cat Queen**_** for being my first ever reviewer on this story. Lots of love and smooches. Now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chat list:**

_**0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 – Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**_

_**xxHis_Heroinxx – Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan**_

_**XHyperxxvisionX – Alice Brandon Cullen**_

_**:Truly Emotional: - Jasper Whitlock Hale**_

_**=BarbieDoll= - Rosalie Lillian Hale**_

_**MuscleBuff213 – Emmett McCarty Cullen**_

_**\/RunsWithWolves\/ - Jacob Black**_

_**XChocolatexSoulX - **__**Quil Ateara**_

_**-Following-The-Pawprints- - Embry Call**_

_**)Alpha( - Sam Uley**_

_**

* * *

**_

)Alpha( has logged on.

MuscleBuff213 has logged on.

=BarbieDoll= has logged on.

)Alpha( - *scowls* What are you doing her blood suckers?!

=BarbieDoll= - What's is to you Rover?

)Alpha( - My territory. Leave. Now.

MuscleBuff213 – Yeah right mutt. Internet Space is no man's land. We have just as much right to be here as you. The treaty didn't specify it belonging to either of us.

)Alpha( - *sigh* That's cause it didn't exist then. *mutters* and they all think your soooo smart.

=BarbieDoll= - So what makes it your territory?!

MuscleBuff213 – Yeah! What makes it yours?!

)Alpha( - Cause I said it was. That's what.

MuscleBuff213 – That's gotta be the most retarded thing you could have possibly said in reply. -.- Idiot. If that's so then we claim this as our territory you flea ridden mongrel. Now scat.

=BarbieDoll= - *condescending* Shoo. Shoo.

-Following-The-Pawprints- has logged on.

XChocolatexSoulX has logged on.

-Following-The-Pawprints- - Hey Sam, Quil… leeches.

XChocolatexSoulX – Hey Embry. What's up? Yo Sam. *ignores leeches*

)Alpha( - Ugh. Hey guys. These ticks are really starting to p*** me off…

XChocolatexSoulX – Why? What are they up to?

-Following-The-Pawprints- - Looks like they trying to claim the interwebs as their territory.

)Alpha( - Yep they are.

=BarbieDoll= - WHAT?!!! You claimed it as yours first! We just reclaimed it!

XChocolatexSoulX – What?! They can't do that!!!  
=BarbieDoll= Are you ignoring me?!!

)Alpha( - I know, right, Quil?! It's an outrage!

=BarbieDoll= - You are ignoring me!!! Rawr! You'll regret that mongrel!!

MuscleBuff213- Rose. Sweety. Calm down. They can't do anything about us being on here. It's as much our space as theirs. Okay? Okay.

=BarbieDoll= - Oh… Alright… It still makes me mad though.

-Following-The-Pawprints- - Errr…. Okay. Guys. Calm Down. We can share the web space alright?

XHyperxxvisionX has logged on.

xxHis_Heroinxx has logged on.

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 has logged on.

xxHis_Heroinxx – Hello everybody!!

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 – What's up guys.

XHyperxxvisionX – Hey peoples. What's happening?

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 – Alice…

XHyperxxvisionX – What my dear Eddy-kins?

xxHis_Heroinxx – *giggle* Awwww... How cute!

)Alpha( - 'Eddy-kins' Oh God. Jacob will get a kick out of this.

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 – First off. Never ever again call me 'Eddy-kins.' Secondly, never again try to use slang. I think you're about a decade behind on that. And Bella… My Love… Please… Don't encourage her!

XChocolatexSoulX – Don't be mean Eddy-kins. Lol. Hey Bella.

-Following-The-Pawprints – Yeah. Don't be mean. 'Sup Bells?

XHyperxxvisionX – Awwww… Okay… *hangs head*

=BarbieDoll= - Oh hey Bella, Edward, Alice. By the way, Bella. How are you able to even be on the computer right now? I mean shouldn't you be convulsing in pain on a metal gurney, begging for one of us to just kill you and stop the fire?

MuscleBuff213 – Yeah. Why aren't you?

xxHis_Heroinxx – Oh yeah. My mortality issue. Edward was being mean to me. *pouts* He was teasing me and not actually gonna do it! Wah! Oh. Hey Quil, Embry, Sam.

XHyperxxvisionX – There. There. It'll happen sooner or later. I've seen it.

xxHis_Heroinxx – Yay!!! I win!

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 – Alice… *scowls* Stop that. You know your visions are subjective!

XHyperxxvisionX – Not this one. It's practically set in stone.

)Alpha( - What in the world are you talking about?! Anyways. Quil, Embry. It's time for our patrols. See ya Bella. Later parasites…

)Alpha( has logged off.

-Following-The-Pawsteps- - Aww… See ya Bells.

XChocolatexSoulX – See ya. Oh and Jacob said to say sorry for him since he couldn't get on today. He's way to busy with all the patrols he is on.

xxHis_Heroinxx – Later Guys and thanks for the message. Bye!

-Following-The-Pawsteps- has logged off.

XChocolatexSoulX has logged off.

xxHis_Heroinxx – Soooo…. Emmett… You never did tell me what you did to make Rose mad…

MuscleBuff213- Errrr…..

=BarbieDoll= - Oh. He just was playing in my underwear drawer again. I got even with him though.

MuscleBuff213 – Rose!!! No!! Don't tell her! I'll never live it down!!!

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 - Oh… My… God… That was hilarious.

XHyperxvisionX – Oh yes it was! Even if I saw it coming from a mile away just like I know what Bella's gonna type next, its so much more fun to really experience it.

xxHis_Heroinxx – Oh Alice. Don't mock me. Please. Well? What did you do to him?! *eager*

XHyperxvisionX - I knew you would type that.

xxHis_Heroinxx - Grrr....

XHyperxvisionX - I knew you would type that too.

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 – It was great Bells. Be patient. Her mind tells me she's typing it right now.

=BarbieDoll= - I made him wear them in a fashion show in the middle of the living room. Then we did a bit of American Idol with him still in the underwear. We made him sing, 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears.

xxHis_Heroinxx - *gasp* You didn't!!! *evil grin*

MuscleBuff213 – No more Rose I beg you!!!!

=BarbieDoll= - *relentlessly* We all took on different role of judges. I was Paula, Edward was Simon (He had fun with that role) and Alice was Randy. She was trying to use a lot of slang with that role as well.

xxHis_Heroinxx – ROTFLMAO!!!! Get out!

MuscleBuff213 – Wahhhh!!!! Rose you're so meeeeeaaaaaannnnn!!!! *flees*

MuscleBuff213 has logged off.

=BarbieDoll= - Oh no. I'd better go comfort him. Sorry Guys. Gotta go! *waves* Bye!

=BarbieDoll= has logged off.

XHyperxvisionX – I gotta go now as well. Jazzy is taking me shopping! *squee* See ya later Bella, Edward!

XHyperxvisionX has logged off.

xxHis_Heroinxx – What now?

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 – The meadow?

xxHis_Heroinxx - … I'll meet you out front. ;D See ya in a few seconds! *kisses*

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 – Waaaay ahead of you.

xxHis_Heroinxx has logged off.

0__Musical-Masterpiece__0 has logged off.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 2. Any who. I had an idea. I need a better title and summary for this. I'm holding a contest. Like this chapter I will dedicate the next one to the first reviewer of this chapter and the person who puts in a review with the title and summary for the story that I deem the best. Good bye and good luck. Sorry for the Jasper and Jacob fans *winkwink* who didn't have their people show up in this chaper. Love to you all! Read and review! You may have the next chapter dedicated to you!**


End file.
